47
47 references, List of This page is a list of appearances of the number 47. It also includes some 74 (reverse 47) appearances... there is some dispute over if a 74 counts. The Original Series Although it was before the number 47 had any real meaning to Star Trek there were some instances of 47. * "Balance of Terror" : Kirk logs that they have been motionless for 9 hours and 47 minutes * "Bread and Circuses" : The SS Beagle had a crew of 47 * "Assignment: Earth" : One of the agents Gary Seven checked up on was Agent 347. The Animated Series * "More Tribbles, More Troubles" : Kirk arrests Cyrano Jones for breaking three Federation mandates and 47 local ones. The Next Generation *The number appears on many DVD menu screens. For example, all TNG Season 4 DVD episode menu screens have on them "147" and "P-47". *With the exception of the two episodes without stardates, all TNG Season 7 episodes have a substring 47 in the stardate. *The room number on the door opposite to the transporter room is 3472, and is seen when people are walking out from that room. Season 1 * Episode 3 : "The Naked Now" : A display shows 2472 http://memory-alpha.org/de/wiki/47 * Episode 6 : "Where No One Has Gone Before" : When Riker and Troi leave the Transporter Room, shortly after Kosinski and his assisstant have beamed aboard, the Transporter Room door reads 2054 (20 + 54 = 74) It can be dispiuted weather this qualifies. * Episode 10 : "Hide and Q" : In the cave, the tube is labelled "G-3347" http://memory-alpha.org/de/wiki/47 * Episode 14 : "Angel One" : Data reports that the ''Enterprise'' must leave orbit within 47 minutes to ward off a potential Romulan attack. * Episode 15 : "11001001" : The Enterprise docks at Starbase 74. * Episode 24 : "We'll Always Have Paris" : Data reports less than 47 minutes remain until the next Manheim Effect. * Episode 25 : "Conspiracy" : Captain Walker Keel used a code 47 (captain's eyes only) to call his old friend Captain Picard. Season 2 *Episode 1: "The Child": Deanna Troi's pregnancy lasts 47 hours. *Episode 24: "Peak Performance": Next Generation episode production #1'47' *Episode 25: "Shades of Gray": 47th episode of Next Generation according to airdate Season 3 * Episode 13 : "Deja Q" : "Even with warp power to the tractor beam, it would mean exceeding recommended impulse engine output by at least ''47 percent."'' (La Forge) * Episode 20 : "Tin Man" : 47 people died in the Ghorusuda disaster. * Episode 25 : "Transfigurations" : Immediately after the opening titles, Dr. Crusher is in sick bay attempting to revive the passenger of the escape pod. At one point a closeup shot shows her pressing a few numbered buttons on a control panel. One of the buttons she presses (the fifth from the top of the panel) is numbered 47. Season 4 * Episode 2 : "Family" : At dinner with his brother's family, Picard incorrectly identifies wine served to him as being of '46 vintage when it is in fact '47. Before returning to the ''Enterprise'' his brother gives him a bottle of the '47. * Episode 3 : "Brothers" : Data concocts a fiendishly long password in which the substring "47" occurs twice. * Episode 4 : "Suddenly Human" : "We will rendezvous with the warship Q'maire at ''0740."'' (Picard) and Sector 21947 * Episode 6 : "Legacy" : Ishara Yar tells the senior staff that the hostages' escape pod is at Level 3-C, section 547. * Episode 10 : "The Loss" : Arrival at the T'lli Beta system in "six days, thirteen hours and 47 minutes" (Data) * Episode 11 : "Data's Day" : Data feeds Spot Feline Supplement #74. * Episode 13 : "Devil's Due" : Stardate 44474.5 * Episode 14 : "Clues" : "bearing 285.147" (McKnight) * Episode 18 : "Identity Crisis" : "Analyze audio elements from time index 14-4-7 to ..." (La Forge). The archive footage of the [[USS Victory|USS Victory]] was recorded on stardate 40164.7. The LCARS screen with the different footprints is labeled 40274. * Episode 19 : "The Nth Degree" : Shields failure in 47 seconds (Data) and Stardate 44704.2 * Episode 20 : "QPid" : Picard gives a lecture on the archaeological mysteries of Tagus III. He says "There have been 947 known archeological excavations conducted on the planet's surface. Of those, some 74 are generally believed to have revealed findings of major importance." * Episode 21 : "The Drumhead" : Engineering sensor log playback 44765.2. * Episode 24 : "The Mind's Eye" : Power is rerouted to auxillary power distribution system code number 44762. * Episode 25 : "In Theory" : Picard asks how much further until the nebula perimeter is reached. The Enterprise responds 4.7 million km. Season 5 * Episode 2 : "Darmok" : The Computer tells Counselor Deanna Troi that there are 47 references to "Darmok" in the linguistic database for the current sector. Worf reports the particle gradient as 4/7. * Episode 5 : "Disaster" : * Episode 6 : "The Game" : Nurse Ogawa tells Wesley Crusher that she's on level 47 of the addictive game. * Episode 10 : "New Ground" : Riker: "We need to evacuate sections 2'4' to 3'7', decks 35 to 38." * Episode 14 : "Conundrum" : An athlete injures herself during Holodeck Program 47-C, "The Cliffs of Heaven". Riker reads 47 Lysian probes around the perimeter of the Lysian central command. * Episode 18 : "Cause and Effect" : At the end of the episode, it is revealed that the Enterprise had been caught in the temporal causality loop for 17.4 days. * Episode 19 : "The First Duty" * Episode 22 : "Imaginary Friend" * Episode 23 : "I, Borg" : The virus against the Borg was named "Topological Anomaly 4747". * Episode 26 : "Time's Arrow, Part I" Season 6 * Episode 1 : "Time's Arrow, Part II" : Samuel Clemens tells Picard "a frequency of, um, .047 on your phaser will correctly activate this... this creature." * Episode 4 : "Relics" : Scotty is 1'47' years old. * Episode 5 : "Schisms" : When Commander Riker deactivates his alarm clock, one of the digits on the display is clearly "47". Possibly the second indicator. Later while on the holodeck trying to recreate the dreams faced by the crew, Troi asks the computer to display a table. The computer states that there are 5047 different classifications of tables in the holographic database. Lieutenant Hagler's quarters are on Deck 9, Room 19'47'. * Episode 6 : "True Q" * Episode 7 : "Rascals" * Episode 8 : "A Fistful of Datas" : Computer core subroutine C'47' was replaced by parts of Lt. Cmdr. Data's programming. Subroutine C47 controls the LCARS and recreational programs. * Episode 11 : "Chain of Command, Part II" : La Forge scans the Cardassian ship using Quantum Resonance Scan 047. * Episode 13 : "Aquiel" : Relay Station 47 is mentioned as well as seen. * Episode 15 : "Tapestry" * Episode 16 : "Birthright, Part I" : A power surge from a Gamma Quadrant device knocks Data unconscious for 47 seconds. * Episode 21 : "Frame of Mind" : When Riker first appears in the mental institution and asks where he is, he is told that he is in ward 47 of the Tilonus Institute for Mental Disorders. * Episode 25 : "Timescape" : Lt. Cmdr. Data reports that the starboard warp nacelle of the ''Enterprise''-D runabout has been in continuous operation for 47 days. * Episode 26 : "Descent, Part I" : According to Albert Einstein, Stephen Hawking increased Data's bet by 4. He then wrongly says that this means he must play 7 to call. : Stephen Hawking's winning hand contains four sevens. : The Outpost on Ohniaka III had a crew of 274. : The Shuttle carrying Data and the Borg drone is identified heading on a course 2'47'.059 Season 7 * Episode 1 : "Descent, Part II" : 47 people are left behind on the planet as the Rogue Borg ship forces the ''Enterprise'' to leave orbit. * Episode 3 : "Interface" : Data is studying an art form which contains an empty pause lasting for 47 minutes * Episode 4 : "Gambit, Part I" : As Captain Picard is cataloging the Artifacts, he labels one example "47'8B" * Episode 8 : "Attached" * Episode 9 : "Force of Nature" : Geordi tells the computer to display and enhance grid Delta ('4'th letter of the Greek/Phonetic alphabet) '''seven'teen. * Episode 11 : "Parallels" : In an alternate reality, Starbase 47 was being observed by Cardassians. Worf's Log entry in the shuttle is from stardate 47391.2. * Episode 12 : "The Pegasus" : Captain Picard tells Riker that a formal inquiry will be launched into the illegal interphase cloaking device when the Enterprise arrives at Starbase 2'''47. * Episode 14 : "Sub Rosa" : Ronin was 'born' in 1647 http://memory-alpha.org/de/wiki/47 * Episode 19 : "Genesis" : The Computer tells Commander William Riker that for a security subspace channel to be opened to Starfleet Command, an Alpha 47 authorisation is required. * Episode 22 : "Bloodlines" : When Data scans the planet for human lifesigns we see a display of the 8 people on an LCARS terminal. The numbers attached to each contact are difficult to make out but at least one, the one lowest down on the display, contains the substring "47" * Episode 23 : "Emergence" : Geordi says that the creation of the object in the cargo bay has drained the warp energy by 47% * Episode 25 and 26 : "All Good Things..." : Stardate for the unaltered timeline is 47988. Deep Space Nine The ''Defiant'''s registry number is 74'205 Season 1 * Episode 1 + 2 : "Emissary" : The computer display indicated that the Idran system was located 4.7234 light-years from the terminus of the Bajoran wormhole. * Episode 5 : "Babel" * Episode 9 : "The Passenger" * Episode 15 : "Progress" : Kira tells Mullibok that 47 others have already left Bajor's fifth moon and that he should leave too. Season 2 * Episode 2 : "The Circle" * Episode 5 : "Cardassians" * Episode 11 : "Rivals" : Rule of Acquisition No. 47 is quoted: "Don't trust a man wearing a better suit than your own." * Episode 14 : "Whispers" : O'Brien asks the computer which planet is the largest in the Parada system. The computer responds Parada 4. When O'Brien asks how many moons the planet has the computer replies 7. * Episode 17 : "Playing God" : Opening between verteron nodes in the wormhole at 130 mark 47. * Episode 19 : "Blood Oath" * Episode 20 : "The Maquis, Part I" : Quarters have been arranged on deck 7 in section 4 G - G being the 7th letter of the alphabet * Episode 21 : "The Maquis, Part II" : When Gul Dukat gives the freighter ship 15 seconds to lower it's shields he begins to count down starting with "15...10..." but then changing from 5 second intervals instead counting "7...4..." * Episode 22 : "The Wire" Season 3 * Episode 1 : "The Search, Part I" * Episode 2 : "The Search, Part II" * Episode 3 : "The House of Quark" * Episode 4 : "Equilibrium" * Episode 6 : "The Abandoned" * Episode 8 : "Meridian" * Episode 9 : "Defiant" : The [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS ''Defiant]] blows up Cardassian Outpost 47. Kira's security code is "Kira Delta 547". * Episode 10 : "Fascination" * Episode 17 : "Visionary" : Due to malfunctioning Replicators, the Romulan delegation has to be moved to alternative quarters in section 47, level 2 of the Habitat Ring * Episode 21 : "The Die is Cast" * Episode 23 : "Family Business" : When Sisko is about to go to a cargo bay, O'Brien mistakenly assumes and says he's going to cargo bay 4. Sisko corrects him and says he's going to bay 7. * Episode 24 : "Shakaar" : If O'Brien had won one more darts match against Bashir, it would've been his 47th consecutive victory. * Episode 25 : "Facets" * Episode 26 : "The Adversary" : Dax says that the [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)| Defiant]] has 47 people onboard. Later in the episode, Kira says that the Defiant's course has been changed to 015.47 Season 4 's datapad showing security codes]] * Episode 3 : "The Visitor" : Jake Sisko works on a story on a data padd labeled "4747". * Episode 4 : "Hippocratic Oath" * Episode 8 : "Little Green Men" : When Jake asked Nog how long they'd stood at their spot on the promenade, Nog joked "2,1'''47" : The latter half of the episode takes place in [[1947|19'47']]. * Episode 10 : "Our Man Bashir" : Hippocrates Noah plans to destroy Earth using a network of 74 lasers positioned at different locations on the planet's surface. * Episode 11 : "Homefront" : The Federation President uses a datapad on which many numbers begin with 4'' and end with ''7. The number 47 also appears on a transport tube seen during the first view of Starfleet Headquarters on Earth. * Episode 12 : "Paradise Lost" : Admiral Leyton's security access code is Leyton 1 Omega 47 (seen on screen when Sisko and Odo break into Leyton's personnel assesment log). According to Sisko, the Red Squad cadets returned to base at 19:47 PST. The number 47 also appears on a transport tube seen during the first view of Starfleet Headquarters on Earth. * Episode 13 : "Crossfire" : * Episode 14 : "Return to Grace" : Timed target practice result from Cardassian freighter is 3:47. Kira tells Tora Ziyal that a Cardassian rifle's energy output is 4.7 megajoules. * Episode 15 : "Sons of Mogh" : Kira orders O'Brien to detonate the Klingons' mines in grids twenty-two alpha through forty-seven gamma. * Episode 17 : "Accession" : When Akorem Laan returns from the Bajoran wormhole, he believes the year is 9174. * Episode 19 : "Hard Time" : Thinking of suicide, O'Brien takes a phaser out of Weapons Locker 47 in a cargo bay. * Episode 20 : "Shattered Mirror" : Ops also has a Weapons Locker 47, Kira takes three phasers out of it before attempting to beam over to the mirror universe. * Episode 21 : "The Muse" : Jake is working on the same story on the same 4747 data padd as in "The Visitor" * Episode 23 : "To the Death" * Episode 26 : "Broken Link" Season 5 * Episode 1 : "Apocalypse Rising" : Dax shows an X-47 polaron emitter. * Episode 4 : "...Nor the Battle to the Strong" : Jake writes a news report on a different data padd with the number 4747 on it. * Episode 5 : "The Assignment" * Episode 12 : "The Begotten" * Episode 17 : "A Simple Investigation" * Episode 20 : "Ferengi Love Songs" * Episode 23 : "Blaze of Glory" : Benjamin Sisko uses a security code - Sisko - A'47'1'' * Episode 24 : "Empok Nor" Season 6 * Episode 1 : "A Time to Stand" : Admiral William Ross shows Sisko the location of a ketracel-white facility on a map labeled "Stellar Cartography 4747" * Episode 6 : "Sacrifice of Angels" : A voice tells the Dominion forces to evacuate Terok Nor via airlocks '''4,7,' and 12. * Episode 9 : "Statistical Probabilities" : Bashir presents Sisko with a PADD labelled 47 * Episode 12 : "Who Mourns for Morn?" : Morn's account number at the Bank of Bolias is C-J-5-74-36 * Episode 13 : "Far Beyond the Stars" : Joseph Sisko quotes from the Bible (2 Timothy 4:7), "I have fought the good fight. I have finished the course. I have kept the faith." * Episode 14 : "One Little Ship" * Episode 16 : "Change of Heart" * Episode 18 : "Inquisition" * Episode 19 : "In the Pale Moonlight" : Sisko and Garak review a datapad with Vreenak's bio, the pad is labelled 4778. * Episode 25 : The Sound of Her Voice : Odo tells Quark that his Dabo wheel breaks station protocol 47''21 Season 7 * Episode 1 : "Image in the Sand" : In the first scene after the opening title sequence, Kira is holding a PADD labelled 4774. Later, while Ben Sisko is using a PADD recreating Sarah Sisko's face, the program he used was called: Facsimile Construction Program 047. * Episode 4 : "Take Me Out to the Holosuite" : During the baseball game, Kasidy Yates' number is 47. * Episode 8 : "The Siege of AR-558" : At the end, Major Kira says there are 1730 new casualties posted. 17+30=47. *Episode 5 : "Chrysalis" : Lauren is holding a datapadd containing Nog's personal details. The padd is labelled number ''4774 * Episode 13 : "Field of Fire": Joran Dax says that they have 47 suspects to eliminate from the list. * Episode 23 : "Extreme Measures" : While inside Luther Sloan's mind, Bashir and O'Brien are fired upon and collapse to the floor against the wall. Finally, O'Brien decides to try one more door. The panel next to the door he tries has buttons arranged vertically reading, from top to bottom, 51, 47, 88, 3, 69, 40, and 77. The button numbered 47 is the one that O'Brien taps. Another reference is the book Bashir is reading. He was at page 294: take 4 and 9-2 : 7. * Episode 24 : "The Dogs of War" : Brunt offers Quark forty bricks of latinum, to which Quark claims seventy would do. When Sisko, Ross, Martok and the Romulan reunite to discuss the Dominion situation, there is a large computer panel displaying a map: there is a number 547 on the top rule. On the horizontal yellow bar below, there is another figure: 847-9588 (and there is a lot of means to obtain 47 on that display, by the way). Voyager The ''Star Trek: Voyager Complete Series on DVD contains a total of 47 discs.'' *The ship's registry number is NCC-'74'656. Additionally, 656 times the speed of light is warp 7. making a 47. *Any episode with Species 8472 has substring 47, starting with "Scorpion". Season 1 * Episode 1 : "Caretaker" : The interval between each energy pulse from the Array increases by "point four seven" seconds in frequency. * Episode 3 : "Parallax" : The Doctor is programmed with the experience of 47 medical officers. The Doctor tells Janeway to switch to channel 47, the Emergency Holographic Medical Program Channel. * Episode 5 : "Phage" : The Doctor says Neelix will survive another 47 minutes. Kim says they are 547 meters away from source. * Episode 9 : "Emanations" : The crew discover the 247th element. * Episode 10 : "Prime Factors" : A screen in engineering shows a Quantum Analysis number 7429 * Episode 12 : "Heroes and Demons" : The Doctor says he had to work for 74 hours to create a cure for a disease. * Episode 16 : "Learning Curve" : Tuvok reports there are 47 gelpacks remaining. Season 2 * Episode 3 : "Projections" : The Voyager crew is stored in memory block 47-Alpha. * Episode 4 : "Elogium : Harry Kim reports that shields are down to 47% * Episode 5 : "Non Sequitur" : Harry Kim lives in flat 4G - G being the 7th letter of the alphabet. Strangely enough, he also works in Starfleet Headquarters in Level 6, Subsection 47 of the main building. * Episode 10: "Cold Fire" : Tanis says Suspiria will contact Voyager within 47 hours. * Episode 12 : "Resistance" : Voyager must set a course 219.47 to hide in an electrical storm. * Episode 13 : "Prototype" : The android is automated unit 3947. * Episode 17 : "Dreadnought" : The last time Torres was onboard Dreadnought was stardate 47'582 . The episode itself takes place on stardate 49'47'7 * Episode 21 : "Deadlock" : B'Elanna Torres says she's tried remodulating the carrier five times on 47 different frequencies. * Episode 22 : "Innocence" : B'Elanna is looking at a planetary scan labelled 0'47 * Episode 25 : "Resolutions" : During a Vidiian attack, Lieutenant Paris reports the shields were down to 47% Season 3 * Episode 1 : "Basics, Part II" : This one is barely on screen for more than a second but as The Doctor receives a message from Tom Paris he is viewing Vessel Schematic '''4747' * Episode 1 : "Basics, Part II" : As Lon Suder tries to disable the secondary phaser couplings and is shot by a Kazon, he reaches for a button to push. The button directly above it is labled "247". * Episode 3 : "The Chute" : The 47th Voyager episode. Tom Paris is wrongly convicted of killing 47 Akritirian patrolers. * Episode 5 : "False Profits" : Arridor tells Kol that they must turn to the Rules of Acquisition for guidance, to the fully annotated edition with all 47 commentaries. * Episode 8 : "Future's End, Part I" : Janeway says to Chakotay that Southern California sank in the sea in 20'47'. The police unit that chases Captain Braxton down the alley identifies itself as "247". Kes and Neelix are watching television shows from the Earth. In the bottom of the screen the number 1'47''' can be seen. After Tuvok destroyed the harddisk of Rain Robinson's computer, the message "Fatal System Error #00'47'" can be seen on the bottom off the screen. As Braxton is running away from the police, the male officer reports as "247" over the radio. * Episode 9 : "Future's End, Part II" : Starling's assistant uses communication satellite SATCOM 47 to beam Starling off ''Voyager''. Aboard the Aeon Starling enters the information "penetration point at 96 mark 047" to the computer. * Episode 11 : "The Q and the Grey" : Harry Kim reports a supernova at bearing 217 mark 47, * Episode 12 : "Macrocosm" : The Doctor enters a mine and proceeds on "vector 147". * Episode 13 : "Fair Trade" : According to Paris, the proper container for Bio-mimetic gel is Starfleet Standard issue container L647X7. * Episode 14 : "Alter Ego" : As B'Elanna tries to enter the holodeck after the briefing, the numbers 34 and xx7 (not sure what the x's are) appear on top of each other, making a "47" vertically. Just before Tuvok beams over to Marayna's station, Chakotay reports "Shields down to 47 percent." When Tuvok returns, he makes a log entry dated 50471.2. * Episode 15 : "Coda" : On the crashed shuttle craft, you can barely make out "NCC-74" something on the hull during the lightning flashes. * Episode 17 : "Unity" : Chakotay has to beam over to module 47 Omega section 9 in order to activate the neuroelectric generator. * Episode 19 : "Rise" : Once Neelix stabilizes the mag-lev carriage, he reports: "Velocity: 47 kilometers per hour and holding." * Episode 21 : "Before and After" : The temporal variance of the Krenim torpedo causing Kes's travel backwards through time is 1.47 microseconds. * Episode 22 : "Real Life" : Tuvok reports astral eddy "bearing down on us, 047 mark 19." * Episode 23 : "Distant Origin" : A Voth scientist says that the skeleton they found is "from a species found nowhere in known space. And yet, we share 47 genetic markers with this being." Later, when the Doctor examines a Voth, he also counts 47 genetic markers in common. * Episode 25 : "Worst Case Scenario" : At the staff meeting, Chakotay reports the holoprogram Insurrection Alpha "has been accessed 47 times by 33 different crewmembers." When Tuvok accesses the program to continue editing, he states "Security clearance Tuvok 4-7-7-4." He uses the same code when he tries to abort an auto-destruct sequence later. * Episode 26 : "Scorpion" : The identification sign for a console that a few crewmen transfer through the corridors states the number 47. Later, a medical display states 'Image Enhancement 47'. Season 4 * Episode 2 : "The Gift" : The communications node that Seven of Nine notices in main engineering has Starfleet ID 59S47B. Annika Hansen was born on stardate 25479 at the Tendara Colony. * Episode 8 : "The Year of Hell, Part I" : The temporal variance of the Krenim torpedo is still 1.47 microseconds, but the timeline has changed so that Kes is not there to be affected by it. The episode also shows "Day 47" of the Year of Hell. * Episode 11 : "Concerning Flight" : Voyager's main computer core is capable of "simultaneous access to 47 million data channels." * Episode 13 : "Waking Moments" : Chief Medical Officer's Log, Stardate 51471.3. * Episode 14 : "Message in a Bottle" : Janeway says "We're in the Delta Quadrant, at coordinates 18 mark 205 mark 47." Back in the Alpha Quadrant, a Romulan commander who's commandeered the USS Prometheus calls for "Attack pattern beta-four-seven." * Episode 15 : "Hunters" : Kim reports the Hirogen ship is "on a heading 274 mark 13" * Episode 18 : "The Killing Game" : The bar takings are 12'47' Francs. * Episode 19 : "The Killing Game" : While attempting to disable the neural interfaces from the sickbay, Janeway accesses a computer terminal labelled "Auxilliary Systems 0470" * Episode 25 : "One" : Seven orders the computer to "adjust heading by .347 degrees starboard" * Episode 25 : "One" : As in Season 3, episode 1, The Doctor consults vessel schematic 4747 when accessing Mission Ops I. * Episode 26 : "Hope and Fear" : Admiral Hayes says that 47 test flights have been made with the new slipstream drive. We learn that Janeway was born and raised in Bloomington, Indiana -- a very deep in-joke for the trackers of 47 references; Bloomington's zipcode is 47401. Season 5 * Episode 1 : "Night" : The Patient Biomedical Status reports "Cellular degredation 13.47" and the Theta radiation levels fluctuate, but end with .47 most of the time. * Episode 1 : "Night" : Paris reports the time to reach the vortex is 47 seconds. * Episode 2 : "Drone" : The Borg/EMH emitter hybrid known as One was able to assimilate 47 billion teraquads of information from Voyager's computers. * Episode 3 : "Extreme Risk" : Chakotay said to Torres she has run the program for 47 seconds. * Episode 4 : "In the Flesh" : Boothby says Chakotay's registration number is 47-Alpha-612. * Episode 5 : "Once Upon a Time" : Worried about her mother, Naomi Wildman quotes Starfleet regulation 476-9, "All away teams must report to the Bridge at least once every 24 hours." * Episode 7 : "Infinite Regress" : Naomi Wildman tells Seven that she knows all 47 suborders of the Prime Directive. * Episode 9 : "Thirty Days" : When Janeway tells Burkus the cause of his ocean world's containment problem, he complains "I'm supposed to go back and explain this to 47 regional sovereigns?" * Episode 13 : "Gravity" : Janeway promises to rescue the away team in 30 minutes and tells them about the time differential, that "according to our calculations, the differential ration is .4744 seconds per minute." Tuvok calculates that "according to that formula, 30 minutes would translate to 2 days, 11 hours and 47 seconds." * Episode 18 : "The Fight" : In Sickbay, as The Doctor puts Chakotay back in his vision quest, the display reads "14 47". * Episode 22 : "Someone to Watch Over Me" : One of the log entries in Seven's study of Tom and B'Elanna is from stardate 52647. Season 6 * Episode 1 : "Equinox, Part II" : While the Doctor from the USS Equinox is finding the frequency of Voyager's shields, he accesses a screen named Subspace Comm Protocols 047. * Episode 5 : "Alice" : In Main Engineering, Harry Kim reports, "Power fluctuation's down to 4'.'7%." * Episode 8 : "One Small Step" : As Chakotay asks Paris if the tractor beam is ready there is a screen in the background which is labeled "Vessel Status 4747" * Episode 26 : "Unimatrix Zero, Part I : The panel in the cargo bay where Tuvok is performing the Bridging of Minds is marked "Neural/Synaptic Monitor 147". Season 7 * Episode 1 : "Unimatrix Zero, Part II : At the beginning of the episode, The Doctor is working on a science station titled "Neural Circuitry Pattern 247" (incidentally, this is also the episode's production number). * Episode 9 : "Flesh and Blood" : In astrometrics, while searching for the rogue hologram ship, the number 47 can be seen on the main screen. * Episode 19 : "Author, Author : At the end of the episode, the hologram of The Doctor that is working on the Federation dilithium processing facility in the Alpha Quadrant suggests to another hologram that he should view holo-program 47 beta during his diagnostic. * Episode 24 : "Endgame" : Seven says that there are at least 47 Borg cubes within the nebula. Enterprise Season 3 * Episode 5 : "Impulse" : The crew complement of the Seleya is 1'47'. * Episode 10 : "Similitude" : Sim's space coffin's ID number (visible during final scene) begins with 2'47'. Season 4 * Episode 13 : "United" : Travis Mayweather reports that ''Enterprise'' will take 47 minutes to intercept the prototype Romulan drone-ship at maximum warp. * Episode 15 : "Affliction" : Close-ups of Malcolm Reed's Tactical console display references of 47. * Episode 16 : "Divergence" : In Enterprise's brig, Archer tells Lieutenant Reed that the starship's warp reactor will breach in 47 minutes if measures aren't taken to save the ship. * Episode 19 : "In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II" : Mirror T'Pol tells mirror Archer that 47 crew members from the [[ISS Enterprise (NX-01)|mirror Enterprise]] made it to the ''Defiant'' * Episode 20 : "Demons" : Trip is invited to a Terra Prime meeting at level 7''' junction '''4. * Episode 21 : "Terra Prime" : The hybrid baby is held in chamber 03-'47'. * Episode 22 : "These Are the Voyages..." : Next Generation section of episode starts on stardate 47457.1. Movies * Star Trek: Generations : 47 out of 150 El-Aurian refugees were saved by the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B)|USS Enterprise-B]]. Data says that the nexus will arrive at Veridian III in 47 minutes. * Star Trek: First Contact : The code entered by Lieutenant Hawk to release the Magnetic Interlock is 32'47'82398'47'9578393. Captain Jean-Luc Picard's voice authorization code was "Picard-'4'-'7'-Alpha-Tango". The screen on which the coordinates for Graveit Island are entered is labeled "Evacuation Pod II-'47'". * Star Trek: Nemesis : The scan which compared Picard's and Shinzon's DNA, is labeled "DNA Comparison Scan 02947". A message from Captain Picard sent to Deanna Troi during the battle with the Scimitar contained the string "Auto Confirmation 47 765'4 7'839".